Chérie
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Un encuentro se transforma en un comienzo. [Kitazono Kotoha/Osakada Tomoka]
1. Chapter 1

**Chérie**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic primero fue escrito para la tabla What if...? de mundo_caotico en LJ y terminó convirtiéndose en una serie de fics con cierta conexión entre sí. La pareja es, quizás, una de las más inusuales que he escrito hasta ahora, pero terminé tomándole cariño en el proceso.  
Aunque todo quedó muy suave esta es una pareja yuri, así que si no les gusta están advertidos de antemano.

* * *

Souvenir

Había veces en las que era imposible ganar.

Kotoha se encogió de hombros, guardando la caja de almuerzo en su bolso mientras veía a los regulares de Hyoutei alejarse.

Su trabajo recogiendo información había terminado en el momento en que su equipo había sido eliminado, por lo que había ninguna razón para insistir o dar vueltas por las canchas. En lugar de eso, tenía que regresar al hotel para preparar su equipaje y hablar con el profesor a cargo del club de tenis antes de encargarse de conseguir los tiquetes para el viaje de regreso a Hokkaido.

Era una lástima tener que irse tan pronto, pero no tenía sentido que se quedasen llorando por una derrota.

Kotoha acomodó el bolso en uno de sus hombros y se habría dirigido de inmediato hacia una de las salidas de no ser porque un potente grito la detuvo.

—¡Tú!

Kotoha dio media vuelta de forma grácil y al instante se encontró, a unos pasos tras ella, a la persona que había gritado: una chica menuda, más baja que ella, vestida en el uniforme de su colegio y con su cabello recogido en dos coletas.

Recordaba haber visto el uniforme en uno de los colegios que había visitado poco antes de que comenzara el torneo, pero no exactamente en cuál y mucho menos se acordaba de la chica. Ella, por el contrario, sí parecía hacerlo, ya que al ver que había conseguido su atención, exclamó una vez más, señalándola:

—¡Te acabo de ver! —Kotoha sólo inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando una explicación—. ¡Tú no eres fan de Ryoma-sama!

—Ah, de Seigaku —dijo al reconocer el nombre. Con razón le parecía conocido el uniforme.

—Soy Osakada Tomoka, presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma-sama —dijo con orgullo, alzando su rostro y poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. ¡Si al menos fueras su fan no habrías ido tras alguien de Hyoutei!

Kotoha parpadeó, sorprendida, no porque la otra la hubiese visto, sino por estar recibiendo un sermón así por acercarse a Atobe después de haber fingido, días atrás, estar interesada en el famoso príncipe del tenis.

—Las chicas de Tokio sí que son adorables —rió sinceramente, causando que Tomoka se quedase mirándola con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Tomoka, confundida—. ¡No intentes cambiar el tema!

Kotoha movió su cabeza, negando tal acusación. Sin duda no tendría sentido insistirle, pero aquella extrovertida franqueza realmente tenía su encanto y la hacía querer ver cómo reaccionaría si en verdad evadía el tema de Ryoma.

Con esa idea en mente y queriendo divertirse, Kotoha sacó su celular del pequeño bolsillo exterior de su bolso.

—¿Intercambiamos números? —sugirió, enfrentando la mirada desconcertada de la otra con aparente amabilidad.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Tomoka con un tono extrañamente calmado, mas haciendo evidente su desconfianza—. No querrás robar la información secreta de Ryoma-sama...

—Para hablar —la interrumpió—, pero no de tenis.

Kotoha no esperaba que la chica accediese, pero Tomoka sacó su propio celular a pesar de sus visibles dudas. Curiosa por saber si realmente podría convencerla con un último empujón, añadió:

—O de chicos.

—No te creo —aseguró Tomoka, pero asintió después de un momento y la miró con fiereza mientas dijo—: Sólo lo estoy haciendo para asegurarme de que no intentarás nada más.

Kotoha no estaba segura de cuál era la lógica que había llevado a que Tomoka creyese que obteniendo su número podría impedirle que se acercase al "príncipe", pero cualquiera podía ver que realmente lo creía.

Aquella "Osakada Tomoka" era divertida y adorable, decidió, y sólo por ello valía la pena conservar su número en vez de borrarlo en cuanto estuviese lejos de ella.

Kotoha sonrió, causando una nueva acusación de parte de Tomoka, la cual ignoró para despedirse de manera animada. Al final, aunque el equipo de su colegio no se llevaba los mejores recuerdos de ese torneo nacional, ella había conseguido un pequeño y entretenido souvenir.

La oportunidad de aprovecharlo llegó durante el silencioso viaje de regreso, luego de contestar algunos mensajes de sus compañeras y enviar unos más.

_¡Voy de regreso a Hokkaido! ¿Has venido alguna vez?_

_¡Te mandaré fotos! _

_P.D.: Muéstraselas también a Ryoma-kun *(beso)*_

Kotoha contuvo una sonrisa al escribir el corto mensaje, imaginando el rostro de Tomoka al leerlo, y esperó con su celular en mano por la respuesta que seguramente llegaría muy pronto.

No se equivocó.


	2. Chapter 2

Interés

Aunque no fuese algo que le gustase de sí misma, Sakuno aceptaba que algunas veces podía ser algo despistada.

No era extraño que a veces se confundiese de camino en un lugar al que no iba con frecuencia y en más de una ocasión había tenido que regresar a su casa o salón por algo que había olvidado.

Aun así, sabía observar.

No como Inui, uno de los miembros del club de tenis masculino, que prestaba atención a una docena de detalles diferentes y los convertía en datos que después memorizaba y utilizaba de diversas formas dentro y fuera de la cancha, pero sí lo hacía a su manera y aunque le fuese imposible analizar de inmediato lo que veía, Sakuno no era tonta.

Tal como podía notar algo inusual en las acciones de alguien cercano, podía entender las razones de ello si tenía tiempo para pensar, especialmente si se trataba de su mejor amiga.

Y lo sincera que era Tomoka cuando algo le interesaba lo hacía más sencillo, claro.

Era difícil ignorar el hecho de que Tomoka no soltaba ahora su celular ni siquiera en clase o el que a veces, mientras iba a un partido de Ryoma, se distraía enviando mensajes en lugar de verlo y hacer barra.

E incluso en ese mismo momento, a pesar de que Tomoka se había quejado del calor y la había obligado a acompañarla a tomar un granizado, había dejado el refresco de lado en cuanto el aparato había sonado, avisando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

—Dice que viene este fin de semana. ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo Tomoka luego de varios intercambios de mensajes, mientras tipeaba rápidamente una respuesta más.

—¿Kotoha-san? —preguntó Sakuno al tiempo movía lo poco que quedaba de su granizado con su cuchara, aun cuando estaba segura de que así era.

Tomoka se lo confirmó asintiendo con su cabeza de una forma automática; su atención continuaba en su celular, el cual pronto emitió una corta melodía, anunciando que una nueva respuesta había llegado.

—¿¡Y quiere que sea su guía!? —Tomoka alzó su rostro para mirar a Sakuno—. ¡La última vez no hizo más que arrastrarme de compras y coquetear con todo el que le hablaba!

Sakuno no estaba tan segura de si eso último era cierto, por lo que prefirió permanecer en silencio y terminar su refresco.

Kotoha era mayor que ellas, vivía en otra parte del país y aun así visitaba Tokio con sorprendente frecuencia y le escribía a Tomoka mucho más y aunque ambas eran chicas —detalle que la había llevado a que necesitase algo de tiempo para creer y aceptar lo que estaba pasando— era obvio que su interés en Tomoka era correspondido.

—¿Puedes creer que me envió la hora a la que llega antes de que le dijese que no? —continuó Tomoka, más hablando consigo misma que con Sakuno, antes de morder su labio suavemente, como si no estuviese segura de qué contestar.

—Espero que se diviertan —sonrió Sakuno como si nada, causando que su amiga la volviese a mirar con una expresión confusa.

—¿Estás loca, Sakuno? —reclamó—. ¿¡Cómo me voy a divertir con alguien así!? —Tomoka murmuró algo más para sí misma y al fin comenzó a tipear un nuevo mensaje.

El granizado de Tomoka ya se estaba derritiendo, pero Sakuno prefirió no decirle siquiera eso para no distraerla de lo que más le importaba en el momento.

Porque ella sabía observar y desde su asiento podía ver perfectamente que, a pesar de sus quejas, Tomoka no estaba contestando con algo similar a "no".


	3. Chapter 3

Sin ceder

Una cosa era responderle sus mensajes todos los días y recorrer medio Tokio con ella cuando le daba por aparecer, otra muy diferente era tener que aguantarla en su propia casa.

Quizás no habría sido tan malo si ella hubiese actuado como la conchuda que era, pero en lugar de eso Kotoha había encantado a su familia con una sonrisa, un par de regalos traídos de Hokkaidou y haciendo parte de lo que Tomoka siempre tenía que hacer.

¿Y qué tenía de grandioso que ayudase a sacar los platos o que entretuviese a sus hermanos mientras su madre terminaba de preparar la cena?

A pesar de estar molesta, Tomoka había hecho su parte también; cortando verduras, tapando la basura antes de que alguno de sus hermanos decidiese sacar algo de ella porque sí, corriendo para verificar que todo estuviese en la mesa y contestando el teléfono en cuanto este sonaba.

Pero por supuesto, después de todo eso era a Kotoha, y no a ella, a quien su madre bañaba en elogios, incluso mientras esperaban a que su padre llegase para comer.

—Eres nuestra invitada, no tenías que hacer tanto —dijo su madre con una sonrisa cálida.

—No, no. —Kotoha sonrió como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó—. Yo soy la que está causándoles problemas al venir sin avisar. —Sus palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de la señora Osakada se agrandase, obviamente contenta.

—Ojalá nuestra Tomoka aprendiese de ti.

Tomoka apretó sus labios para no decir nada, agradeciendo que al menos la presencia de Kotoha le había permitido descansar un poco de sus hermanos. Quizás era lo único bueno de que estuviese ahí, _quizás_...

—¡Kotoha-nee-chan es la mejor! —dijo a propósito de nada uno de sus hermanos.

—¡Kotoha-nee-chan es la más linda! —dijo el otro inmediatamente después, causando que Kotoha riese, contenta ante los halagos.

... O quizás no. Tomoka se levantó y salió de la sala, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos e ignorando a su madre llamándola.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Si Kotoha era tan grandiosa, ¡pues que se quedasen con ella!

* * *

Tomoka no logró llegar a la seguridad de su habitación, ni cerrar la puerta de un golpe, ni apoderarse del teléfono para hablar por Sakuno, porque para bien o para mal, Kotoha la había seguido.

—Tomoka, espera —dijo en un tono de voz extrañamente suave y aunque Tomoka le hizo caso, cuando dio la vuelta para encararla lo hizo con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos en jarra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala manera, mas a Kotoha no pareció importarle porque sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella y unió sus labios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La misma palabra que había pronunciado se repitió en su mente una y otra vez, incapaz de procesar el hecho de que Kotoha la estaba besando y cuando ella se alejó, obviamente satisfecha, Tomoka sólo pudo observarla con su boca abierta y tal vez no tan molesta como debería luego de que Kotoha le había robado su primer beso. Pero sólo por la sorpresa, claro.

—También eres linda —aseguró Kotoha y Tomoka sintió sus mejillas acalorarse—, pero no tanto como yo —añadió, haciéndole un guiño y bajando por donde había venido.

Esa... esa...

Tomoka no pudo salir de la incredulidad, pero regresó a la sala diligentemente poco después, todavía que con sus mejillas coloreadas.

No le daría el gusto de divertirse a su costa, fue lo único que pudo decidir, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tomoka se sentó junto a Kotoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Regalos

Ver a Kotoha merodeando por los caminos que llevan a las canchas del club de tenis de Seigaku hizo que Tomoka se detuviera, sintiendo cómo su sangre se congelaba al tiempo que, contradictoriamente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera anormalmente rápida.

Era San Valentín, al fin de cuentas, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Kotoha no estaba ahí para nada bueno. De lo contrario, no estaría en Seigaku justo durante el receso del medio día.

Tomoka trotó en su dirección aun antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta adelantar a Kotoha y quedar frente a ella.

Ya ahí se detuvo y queriendo impedirle continuar su camino, abrió sus brazos de par en par para ello y también su boca, eso último por la sorpresa de ver el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, cuyos tallos están cubiertos por celofán rosa, que Kotoha tenía en sus manos.

El hielo en sus venas pareció derretirse y convertirse en magma pura en menos de un segundo.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? —gritó sin ningún preámbulo.

Kotoha frenó su andar a muy poca distancia de ella y le sonrió, imperturbable.

—No sé si lo olvidaste —dijo ella con su marcado acento, sosteniendo las rosas con una mano y usando la otra para dejar, innecesariamente, varios mechones de cabellos tras su oreja en un gesto tan coqueto que Tomoka sintió que toda su cara ardía al verlo—, pero hoy es San Valentín.

Eso confirmó las sospechas de Tomoka y la impulsó a dar un paso hacia adelante, lista para detener a Kotoha a cualquier costo.

No la dejará ir a repartir flores y coquetear con su príncipe Ryoma de nuevo, ni con Tezuka, ni con _Horio_, ni con ninguno de los muchísimos miembros del club masculino.

—¡No sé qué estás pensando hacer con esas rosas, pero no...!

—¿No las aceptarás? —la interrumpió Kotoha, imitándola al acercarse un paso más a ella, con una voz tan burlona que hizo que Tomoka contestase de inmediato.

—¡Claro que n...! —En ese momento captó las palabras ya escuchadas y una vez más la sorpresa la invadió, al punto que dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados—. ¿Para...? —murmuró de manera automática.

—Ti —terminó Kotoha, acercando su rostro al de ella con calculada lentitud—. Espero que tengas chocolates para mí.

Tomoka pudo notar el dulce aroma de las rosas, también el perfume de vainilla que Kotoha había estado usando desde su última visita a Tokyo y sintió el cosquilleo del cabello de la otra cuando unos mechones cayeron sobre ella mientras Kotoha se inclinó y el conocimiento de _qué_ es lo que Kotoha estaba pensando hacer apareció con una claridad aterradora en su mente.

A pesar de eso, Tomoka no se apartó y fijó su mirada en los labios de Kotoha, a penas captando un ligero olor a menta y sintiendo su aliento cerca a su rostro y el papel celofán contra una de sus manos...

Kotoha rió de repente, empujando las rosas contra ella para obligarla a aceptarlas y dando un paso hacia atrás, traicionando las expectativas de Tomoka.

—¿Y mis chocolates? —exigió, estirando sus dos brazos y uniendo sus manos, como una niña pequeña que realmente espera que llenen sus manos de dulces.

Con eso, el hechizo que había mantenido a Tomoka inmóvil pareció desvanecerse y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo su rostro ardiendo.

—No te debería dar nada —dijo Tomoka fulminándola con la mirada a pesar de su sonrojo, pero sosteniendo el ramo contra su pecho con delicadeza. Era hermoso, al fin de cuentas, y las rosas no merecían sufrir por las bromas de Kotoha.

Ante su respuesta Kotoha no pareció desanimarse y continúo en la misma posición, con sus ojos fijos en Tomoka.

Había algo en la expresión de Kotoha que no le permitió a Tomoka recuperar la tranquilidad —que siempre parecía abandonarla cada vez que veía a Kotoha— y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Tomoka sacó del bolsillo lateral de su maletín una caja, envuelta en papel de regalo verde y con un moño dorado.

Kotoha no intentó quitársela y con una exhalación, Tomoka la dejó caer en las manos de la otra, no queriendo retroceder ante ella.

—¿Caseros? —preguntó Kotoha, examinando la caja carente de logos publicitarios o tarjetas que indicasen su procedencia.

Tomoka no contestó y giró su cabeza, pronunciando un "hm" que, esperaba, demostraba su molestia con claridad, pero tal vez no lo hizo porque esta vez Kotoha sí la besó.

En la mejilla. Y luego echó a correr.

—Te escribiré luego —dijo Kotoha, con la caja en una mano y su teléfono celular en el otro—, tengo que regresar hoy.

En cuestión de segundos Kotoha desapareció, dejando a Tomoka consciente de que tenía un ramo de rosas en sus manos y varios alumnos de Seigaku estaban mirando en su dirección.

Sin pensarlo, reanudó su andar a paso rápido, queriendo evitar que más personas la viesen con toda la cara roja y sin palabras, porque así la había dejado Kotoha.

Aunque no se fijó por dónde iba, sí reconoció dónde estaba al llegar a un camino menos transitado, con bancas bajo la sombra de los árboles, y recordó que ese era el punto de encuentro donde había prometido reunirse con Sakuno, cosa que había olvidado en el momento de ver a Kotoha.

Y allí ya estaba Sakuno, con su propia caja de chocolates, varios pequeños cartones de colores y marcadores incluso más variados, preparados para las tarjetas que planeaban crear antes de entregarlos.

—Tomo-chan, no estoy segura de... —dijo Sakuno al escuchar sus pasos, pero luego alzó su cabeza y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. La sorpresa se hizo visible en su rostro de inmediato, mas, a pesar de eso, no le preguntó por las rosas—. ¿Y los chocolates?

—Ah... creo que los olvidé —rió Tomoka, queriendo distraer a su mejor amiga. Ni muerta pensaba aceptar que los chocolates que se había esmerado en preparar ahora estaban en manos —o boca, ya— de Kotoha y no de Ryoma, como había planeado un mes atrás.

El semblante de Sakuno se tornó pensativo y Tomoka se sentó junto a ella, esperando que no hiciese ningún comentario sobre las flores. Porque aunque Sakuno no era entrometida, a cualquiera le daría curiosidad ver un ramo así...

—¿Kotoha-san? —preguntó Sakuno en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba que _sabía_ absolutamente todo aunque Tomoka no le había dicho nada.

Una vez más, Tomoka sintió que todo su rostro estaba en llamas y se levantó de un salto.

—Tengo que ir a dejarlas en agua —se excusó al tiempo que se alejó corriendo, sin mirar atrás aun cuando escuchó a Sakuno llamándola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desenlace**

I: Entrecruce

Un partido de práctica entre Seigaku y Hyoutei no era un evento imperdible para muchos, pero Tomoka no pensaba así.

Ryoma jugaría, al fin de cuentas, y no solo ella podía ir a verlo en lugar de tener que quedarse cuidando a sus hermanos, sino que además Sakuno podía ir con ella, cosa cada vez más infrecuente debido a los horarios de los entrenamientos del equipo femenino de tenis.

Sin duda hoy sería un día perfecto, había pensado Tomoka al salir de casa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja incluso durante todo el recorrido en tren hasta Hyoutei, donde jugarían ese día.

Y luego una nube llamada Kotoha había aparecido frente a ella, con su falda colegial demasiado corta, su cabello impecable y su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared que separaba los asientos de los espectadores de las canchas.

Tomoka se detuvo, mirándola sin parpadear, parcialmente incrédula, para asegurarse de que realmente era ella.

—Ah, es Kotoha-san —dijo Sakuno, imitándola al pausar su andar y mirar en la dirección de la persona que había captado toda la atención de Tomoka.

Ese fue el detonante que hizo que Tomoka reaccionara y caminara hasta llegar junto a Kotoha en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. ¿Te cansaste de obligarme a acompañarte y ahora decidiste perseguirme?

Kotoha giró su cabeza en su dirección, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

—Vine a verlo —contestó Kotoha, señalando con una mano a la cancha en la que un jugador de Hyoutei y Fuji ya se encontraban dándose un apretón de manos—. Mi príncipe.

El nuevo "príncipe" de Kotoha se llamaba Oshitari Yuushi, si juzgaba por el anuncio del partido que estaba por comenzar.

—No es más que un flacucho con gafas —dijo Tomoka sin pensarlo, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de molestia. Ver a Kotoha la había alterado, como siempre, pero sus palabras habían remplazado eso por algo diferente, más desagradable y que la hacía desear no haber ido en primer lugar para así evitar escuchar eso—. Todos en Seigaku son mejores —continúo, queriendo impedir que Kotoha volviese a hablar—. Pero si no vas a volver a molestar a Ryoma-sama, perfecto. ¡Mejor para mí, para todos!

Tomoka no pudo seguir hablando al notar que la mirada de Kotoha seguía en ella y su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Tomoka, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderse. Kotoha suspiró.

—Me cansé —dijo, enderezándose con un movimiento fluido y elegante que capturó toda la atención de Tomoka, y salió de la cancha caminando con lentitud y meciendo su cadera, sin mirar atrás ni siquiera en el momento en que anunciaron que el famoso Oshitari había ganado el primer punto.

—¿Eh...? —murmuró Tomoka para sí misma—. ¿No dijo que venía a verlo?

—Tomo-chan... —Sakuno seguía a su lado, con sus labios apretados y su rostro extrañamente serio—. No debiste decir eso.

Sin entender, Tomoka mantuvo su mirada en las escaleras por las que Kotoha había desaparecido y luego buscó a tientas su teléfono celular en los bolsillos de la jardinera que había decidido usar.

¿No era hora de que Kotoha regresara o que le enviase uno de esos mensajes caprichosos, jugando con ella y divirtiéndose a su costa como acostumbraba?

—Deberías llamarla —dijo Sakuno y mordió su labio inferior, apartando su mirada—. Creo que realmente se molestó.

Tomoka miró su teléfono, apretándolo con algo de fuerza y esperando que sonara de una buena vez, mientras sentía un horrible vacío formarse en su estómago.


	6. Chapter 6

II: Reconciliación

¿Cómo era que Kotoha soportaba pasar tanto tiempo en un tren con tanta frecuencia?

Tomoka golpeó el suelo con uno de sus pies rítmicamente, impaciente, y por centésima vez presionó el botón de discado rápido, consiguiendo el mismo resultado de nuevo: nada.

Que Kotoha no contestase sus llamadas ni respondiese sus mensajes era la razón por la que estaba en un tren, con un morral con una muda de ropa, rumbo al extremo norte de Japón, con el temor de que podría estar perdiendo el tiempo y ganando por ello más horas cuidando a sus hermanos, pues esa había sido la condición que su madre le había impuesto a cambio de darle permiso y prestarle dinero para el viaje.

Al fin de cuentas, aunque tenía algunas de las fotos que Kotoha le había enviado y con la ayuda de un buscador en Internet tenía cierta idea de cómo llegar hasta el colegio Tsubakikawa, nada le garantizaba que podría encontrarla allí.

Pero aunque así fuese, Tomoka estaba decidida a encontrar a alguien que pudiese llevarla con Kotoha y luego... Tomoka no estaba segura.

Lo principal, por ahora, era ver a Kotoha y hacer que dejase de ignorarla, porque Kotoha no tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso después de todos los meses en que Tomoka le había contestado todas sus llamadas y mensajes y la había acompañado y accedido a sus caprichos turísticos cada vez que Kotoha visitaba Tokyo.

* * *

Pasar once horas en un tren, sin poder dormir o disfrutar el paisaje en ningún momento, debería cansarla, mas, decidida como estaba, una vez llegó a la estación en la que, creía, debía bajarse, Tomoka se sentía capaz de recorrer a pie toda la ciudad si era necesario para encontrar a Kotoha.

No lo fue, por suerte, y veinte minutos después de salir de la estación se encontró en el colegio, siguiendo las instrucciones de un chico de primero para llegar a las canchas de tenis.

Y allí estaba Kotoha, luciendo como una manager por primera vez desde que Tomoka la había conocido, tomando notas en una libreta mientras observaba la práctica y jugando con su cabello una que otra vez de forma distraída.

El corazón de Tomoka dio un vuelco y sin pensar ni una vez en lo que estaba haciendo, caminó hasta quedar tras Kotoha.

—Si me dices que tu teléfono está sin batería no te perdonaré.

Kotoha giró su cabeza para mirarla por encima de su hombro, usando una de sus manos para mantener lejos de su rostro su largo cabello. Casi parecía como si estuviese posando para una foto, impecable como siempre, aunque sin ninguna sonrisa.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado? —continuó Tomoka, dejando caer su morral en el suelo y poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. No puedo creer que me hiciste venir hasta aquí.

—¿Y? —la interrumpió Kotoha, sin salir de su pose.

—¿¡Y!? —replicó Tomoka, alzando su voz. Sin duda alguna no podía mantener la calma frente a Kotoha—. ¡No puedes desaparecer así! Yo...

Tomoka se calló a tiempo. No, no iba a aceptar que se había preocupado, que había extrañado escuchar de ella y que se sentía culpable por la forma en que le había hablado la última vez.

Eso sería lo mismo que admitir que, en una parte de sí, sabía que Kotoha no había estado jugando —todo el tiempo, al menos— y que quizás no le disgustaba su compañía, ni le molestaba el que Kotoha la hubiese besado...

Solo pensar en eso bastó para que el rostro de Tomoka se llenase color y apartase su mirada por unos segundos.

Definitivamente no diría nada de eso.

—Bueno —dijo Kotoha, sonriéndole al fin y girando todo su cuerpo en su dirección—, tomaré esto como una confesión tardía.

Tomoka abrió su boca por completo, observándola con incredulidad.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —exclamó. ¿Cómo era posible que Kotoha dijese algo así sin siquiera mostrarse avergonzada?

La risa de Kotoha llenó el ambiente y Tomoka sintió como la otra la tomó de un brazo, alejándola de las canchas, apenas dándole tiempo para recoger su morral, y prometiéndole que le mostraría la ciudad y la dejaría quedarse con ella esa noche, sin siquiera preguntarle antes si tenía planes de pasar tanto tiempo allí.


	7. Chapter 7

III: Rumbo

Kotoha no tenía problemas en admitir que Tomoka había capturado su atención con sus reacciones explosivas y su sinceridad que a veces intentaba ocultar con palabras, pero que seguía siendo obvia en sus acciones y gestos.

Eso no significaba que había planeado desde el comienzo mantener contacto con ella por tanto tiempo, ni había esperado que Tomoka correspondiese su creciente interés en ella, mas justo eso había sucedido y lo había confirmado con un simple acto improvisado cuando se había topado con ella mientras recolectaba datos de Hyoutei.

Tal vez era extraño, siendo ambas chicas, pero Tomoka era encantadora y divertida y esa era una buena razón para Kotoha para seguir cerca, por mucho que las distancias lo dificultaran.

Y aunque quizás no estaban en el comienzo de una de esas historias que continuaban para siempre, viendo a Tomoka durmiendo en el futon para invitados en su habitación, Kotoha sentía que iban por un buen camino.

Eso bastaba por ahora y hacía que el no saber a dónde llegarían de seguir así fuese lo menos importante en el mundo.


End file.
